Cream and Fluttershy: The Movie
by amyrosefan201
Summary: This story is about two lonely sisters, Cream and Fluttershy, who had their friends kidnapped by the villains, including Pinkie.exe. So, it's up to these two to save their friends before it's too late!
1. The Story Begins

Story:

Once upon a time, a cute rabbit named Cream and a cute pony named Fluttershy, who helped all the chaos and animals in the forest. Suddenly, they approached Cheese and Angel.

Cream: Oh, hi Cheese.

Cheese: Chao! Chao!

Fluttershy: Hey, little Angel.

But Angel gets mad and crosses his arms when Fluttershy calls his name.

Cream: Fluttershy, don't call Angel's name, or else he'll beat you up.

Fluttershy: Oh, sorry Cream.

Cream: It's okay. We were sisters now.

Fluttershy: I know, but I hope our friends will arrive soon at the party.

Cream: Me too.

To Be Continued


	2. Meet the Main Characters

Story:

In the world of Möbius and Ponyland, the animals gathered up for the party at Amy and Pinkie's house. Few seconds later, Tails and Twilight Sparkle appeared.

Tails: Hey Amy, hey Pinkie.

Twilight Sparkle: What are you two doing?

Amy Rose: We just came here for a big surprise!

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, and we want to make sure there's a party!

Tails: Uh, yeah. So, we're like smart friends, right Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: Yep.

Suddenly, Chip and Spike encounter Tails, Twilight Sparkle, Amy and Pinkie Pie.

Chip: Guys! Guys!

Tails: Chip?

Twilight Sparkle: What is it you two?

Spike: The guests have arrived!

Amy and Pinkie surprised in joy. The other friends who came to the party are Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Knuckles, Applejack, Rouge and Rarity.

Sonic: Hey everyone! Rainbow Dash and I were speed buddies!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, but Amy and Pinkie kept chasing us all the time.

Sonic: I know, but are they energetic or what?

Knuckles: Hey Applejack! I've got to tell you something!

Applejack: What is it Knux?

Knuckles: I just like apples.

Applejack: Really? Oh, me too! I love apples! Apples are the best fruit ever!

Rouge: Are you sure we can do this, Rarity?

Rarity: Oh, sure. We can find jewels and decorate clothes, remember?

Rouge: Yeah, that's just very sweet.

Tails: You guys are here in the party, right?

Everyone: Yes!

Twilight Sparkle: So, uh, where's everyone else? And... Where are Cream and Fluttershy?

To Be Continued.


	3. Meet the Villains

Story:

In the villains' lair, Dr. Eggman and Discord have plans to do.

Dr. Eggman: Ho! Ho! Ho! Discord, we had a plan!

Discord: Really, what is it?

Dr. Eggman: First, we'll have new villains, then, we'll have a new villain, and then, we'll kidnap everyone in Möbius and Ponyland!

Discord: Oh that's great Dr. Eggman!

Eggman checks the list on the villains' guests.

Dr. Eggman: Let me see, um...

But Eggman threw the list away as he knew all the villains.

Dr. Eggman: Oh well! I just knew it!

Discord: Well, then.

Suddenly, the villains that have arrived are Scourge, Sunset Shimmer, Mephiles, Queen Chrysalis, Zavok, Lord Tirek, Fiona Fox, Starlight Glimmer, Lyric, King Sombra, Eggman Nega and Nightmare Moon.

Dr. Eggman: Welcome! Welcome all!

Discord: Mephiles? Queen Chrysalis? How are you two feel?

Mephiles: Doing great. Doing great.

Queen Chrysalis: Good so far.

Dr. Eggman: So, are you Scourge and Sunset Shimmer?

Scourge: Yep!

Sunset Shimmer: That's us!

Discord: What about you, Lyric and King Sombra?

Lyric: I'm doing pretty well.

King Sombra: Me too.

Dr. Eggman: Wow! Zavok, Tirek, you two are strong enough, eh?

Zavok and Lord Tirek: That's right.

Discord: What about Fiona and Starlight Glimmer?

Dr. Eggman: They have arrived too. Look!

Fiona: I'm Fiona.

Starlight Glimmer: And I'm Starlight Glimmer.

Fiona and Starlight Glimmer: And we're the bad girls.

Discord: And last, but not least, Eggman Nega and Nightmare Moon.

Eggman Nega: Hey!

Nightmare Moon: What were you thinking?

Then, Dr. Eggman gave a speech to all the villains. He clears his throat and began to speak.

Dr. Eggman: Listen up, you fools! Discord and I are trying to stop these stupid heroes, but we failed! So, we would like to introduce, !

Then, shows up. The villains are surprised.

Dr. Eggman: , are you ready to destroy the heroes?

: Yes I am!

Dr. Eggman: Okay! It's the relationship between me and Discord! And then, we will rule Möbius and Ponyland forever!

Eggman and Discord laugh evilly together.

To Be Continued.


	4. Kidnapped!

Story:

It was nighttime at Möbius and Ponyland, all the animals are attending the party.

Amy Rose: All right, let's get this party started!

Pinkie Pie: Hit it, Vector and Vinyl!

Vector and Vinyl Scratch put the disc on and started playing music.

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Amy and Pinkie!

Amy and Pinkie showed up, audience cheered.

Amy Rose: Thank you! Thank you! We would now introduce our very own game show!

Pinkie Pie: That's right! And let's meet eight contestants!

The curtains opened as it shows team 1 and team 2.

Amy: Introducing Bunnie, Charmy, Antoine and Rotor of team 1!

Pinkie: And introducing Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Babs Seed of team 2!

Few hours later, Cream and Fluttershy appeared lately.

Cream: Sorry, we're late.

Amy Rose: Aw, hey you two. Where have you been?

Fluttershy: We're just looking for Cheese and Angel and we found them.

Pinkie Pie: Really? You think so?

Cream: Yeah, check them out.

Then, Cheese and Angel showed up.

Amy and Pinkie: Aw, they're so cute!

Cream: We know.

Amy Rose: All right then! Let the games begin!

Everyone: Yay!

But suddenly, the villain have arrived at the party and crashed it, including .

Cream: Who are you?

Dr. Eggman: I am Dr. Eggman, and this is my friend, Discord. We are here to destroy your friends.

Fluttershy: Our friends?

Discord: Yeah. Villains, let's capture them!

Then, all of the villains charged as they kidnapped everyone except Cream and Fluttershy. And then, everyone left.

To Be Continued.


	5. Cream and Fluttershy's Adventure

Story:

The next morning, Cream and Fluttershy woke up with a headache. Realizing it was a dream they saw their friends gone.

Cream: Huh? What happened to our friends?

Fluttershy: I don't know Cream. They're just left or something.

Cream: But Eggman and Discord took them away from us!

Fluttershy gasped in fear.

Fluttershy: Oh no! What are we gonna do?

Cream: Don't worry Fluttershy! We'll have to find our friends from the villains, including the new one!

Fluttershy: Who's that!

Cream: ! She's huge and gonna take over the world! And she looks like Pinkie too!

Fluttershy: Oh my gosh! That's horrible!

Cream: Yeah, I know! But we must find them first!

Fluttershy: Right, Cream! But, first, let's take Cheese and Angel with us!

So, Cream and Fluttershy left to see for help for Cheese and Angel. They have joined them. So, they started their new adventure.

To Be Continued.


	6. The Stampede

Story:

So, the adventure started with the first world called the dessert.

Fluttershy: Are we there yet?

Cream: Nope.

Fluttershy: Oh.

Then, Cream and Fluttershy stopped walking.

Fluttershy: What's taking so long?

Cream: I don't know. Must have been walking too far enough.

Fluttershy: So what?

Cream: Our mission is to look out for the stampede.

Fluttershy: Stampede? What does that mean?

Then, they heard something running. It is the stampede.

Cream and Fluttershy: Stampede!

They run along with Cheese and Angel to run behind the stampede.

Cream: Don't look back!

Cheese: Chao! Chao!

Fluttershy looks back and screams as she keeps running with Cream, Cheese and Angel. Then, they grab the tree to get away from the stampede. And then, the stampede left.

Cream: Whew! That was a close one!

Fluttershy: Yeah!

But the tree branch started to break.

Cream and Fluttershy: Uh oh.

And then, the tree branch broke. Cream and Fluttershy started screaming as they're falling over the next world. They looked down to the lava and gasped.

Cream: Quick Fluttershy! Jump!

Cream and Fluttershy jumped as they made it to the next world. But the tree branch falls into the lava, making Cream and Fluttershy sad.

Fluttershy: Now, what are we gonna do.

Cream gasped and points out.

Cream: Look!

To Be Continued.


	7. The Lava

Story:

The next world was the lava.

Fluttershy: What is that thing?

Cream: I don't know. Let's go check it out.

Shadow: Welcome to the lava world, girls.

Cream and Fluttershy stopped by as they encounter Shadow and Gilda.

Cream: Who are you guys?

Shadow: Name's Shadow, and that's Gilda.

Gilda: Yeah, we're here to face you with a challenge?

Fluttershy: A challenge? Really?

Gilda: Yep!

Cream: But how can we take a challenge?

Shadow: We will take a fight between you both and us. If you won, we'll let you two save your friends. But if we won, you'll never want to save your friends again.

Cream: All right! Let's do this!

Shadow: Bring it on!

Then the battle was on. Fluttershy kicked Gilda, but Gilda roared at Fluttershy, scaring her away.

Cream: Fluttershy! Grr! How dare you scare her away!

Cream punches Shadow in the face and kicks Gilda.

Cream: Don't worry Fluttershy. Everything's okay!

Fluttershy: Huh?

Cream continues battling Shadow and Gilda until they stopped fighting.

Gilda: Wait! I wanna tell Fluttershy about something.

Gilda walks to talk to Fluttershy.

Shadow: Cream, I'm sorry I was mean at you.

Cream: That's okay. We'll be friends now.

Cream hugs Shadow.

Gilda: I'm sorry Fluttershy for scaring you.

Fluttershy: That's okay. But I'm still scared a little bit, but can we be friends?

Gilda: Sure.

Cream: All right people! Shadow and Gilda have joined our team! So, let's go find our friends!

Cheese: Chao! Chao! Chao!

Cream, Fluttershy, Shadow, Gilda, Chesse and Angel set off for the next world.

To Be Continued.


	8. In a Frozen World

Story:

Cream, Fluttershy, Shadow, Gilda, Cheese and Angel found the next world called the frozen world.

Shadow: Brr! It's so cold! I'm freezing!

Gilda! Me too! We need to get jackets on!

Shadow: But Gilda, there are not jackets to put on!

Fluttershy: Cream? I'm freezing.

Cream: Me too, but don't worry about this, we'll get our friends back once and for all right Cheese?

Cheese: Chao!

Silver: You wouldn't think it's freezing over there, do you?

Cream, Fluttershy, Shadow and Gilda stopped by as they encounter Silver and Trixie.

Cream: Who are you guys?

Silver: I'm Silver. Silver the Hedgehog. And this is Trixie.

Trixie: That's right, and we're facing you all!

Fluttershy: Once again?

Trixie: Yep!

Cream: How can we do the challenge again?

Silver: We must fight between us and you all! If you won, we'll send you to save your friends. But if we won, you'll never get to see your friends again!

Shadow: All right, that's it! Ready everyone?

Everyone: Ready!

Silver: Let's do this!

The battle was on. Trixie uses powers to transform Fluttershy into Flutterbat.

Cream: Oh my goodness! Grr! How dare you turned Fluttershy into a bat!

Cream punches Silver in the face and kicks Trixie.

Shadow: Ready Gilda?

Gilda: Ready Shadow.

Shadow: Chaos control!

Shadow and Gilda disappeared from Silver and Trixie. Then, they come back from behind and punches Silver and Trixie. The battle continues until they stopped fighting.

Trixie: Stop! Let me tell Fluttershy and Gilda about something.

Trixie left to talk to Fluttershy and Gilda. Silver sighed.

Silver: Shadow, Cream, I'm really sorry for being mean to you two.

Shadow: It's okay, Silver. Can we be friends now?

Silver: Sure.

Then, Cream, Shadow and Silver hugged together.

Trixie: I'm sorry Gilda for face you a challenge and to Fluttershy for transforming you into Flutterbat.

Gilda: Aw, it's okay. We can be friends, right?

Trixie: Right.

Gilda: And uh, can you turn Flutterbat back into Fluttershy?

Trixie: Oh! Sorry, I just forgot.

Then, Trixie used powers to turn back into Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Yay! I'm back into normal!

Cream: It's good to see you back, sis. Now, Silver and Trixie have joined the team, so let's move!

Cream, Fluttershy, Shadow, Gilda, Silver, Trixie, Cheese and Angel walked to the next world.

To Be Continued.


	9. The Final Battle

Story:

Cream: This is it guys. The villains' lair.

Fluttershy: Oh, that's creepy!

Silver: I can't watch this!

Trixie: Me too!

Shadow: Uh, I think we should go now.

Gilda: Right, Shadow.

Cream: Guys, calm down. We've better move on now. So, let's sneak in to find out what's going on.

So, everyone sneaked in to the villains' lair to find out what's going on to their friends.

Dr. Eggman: Great job, everybody! Now, let's kill those stupid heroes once and for all!

Discord: You've said it, doc!

Rarity: Oh no! We're trapped! Trapped!

Rouge: It's okay, don't worry. Everything's fine, Rarity.

Knuckles: Let us out, you dumb villains! Let us out of here!

Applejack: Knuckles! Knuckles, calm down!

Knuckles: What?

Applejack: You're freaking out!

Knuckles: Oh, sorry Applejack.

Tails sighed.

Tails: These days are over.

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, goodbye Möbius. Goodbye Ponyland.

Rainbow Dash: Well, this is bad.

Sonic: Yep. Bad as the dark place.

Amy and Pinkie: Help! Help! Let us out! Let us out!

Dr. Eggman: Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Say goodbye to your friends!

Discord: Yeah!

Cream: Stop!

Eggman and Discord: Huh?

Fluttershy: You leave our friends alone!

Discord: Fluttershy, you're here, and what's this. Gilda and Trixie? They also appeared too.

Dr. Eggman: Well, well, well, if it isn't Cream the Rabbit, eh? Oh, and Shadow and Silver too! Our villains were here to destroy your friends once and for all.

Discord: Yep, and we also like to introduce, the one and only, !

Suddenly, shows up.

Shadow: Who are you and how did you find us?

: I will kill all of your friends now!

laughs evilly.

Gilda: Oh my gosh! You looked like Stinky Pie!

: It's Pinkie Pie, you idiot! Now, prepare to fight!

Silver: It's no use! We can't fight without our powers!

: Oh yes you can!

Trixie: I've got powers, guys, did you use them?

Silver: Uh, yes! We can use powers to destroy !

: Okay, let's fight!

And the battle begins. Trixie used powers to destroy , but she knocks her away.

Silver: Trixie! Grr! That's it! Chaos blast!

Shadow: That's my line!

Silver uses powers to destroy , but it did work well.

Silver: Hey! It worked! Cream! Fluttershy! It really worked!

Cream and Fluttershy: Totally!

Trixie comes up with a headache, but shakes her head up.

Shadow: Now, you guys, get ready to destroy once and for all! Chaos blast!

Everyone uses powers to destroy .

: Nooo!

Then, disappeared. The villains were surprised.

To Be Continued.


	10. Happy Ending

Story:

Dr. Eggman: No! No! No! You all destroy our new friend!

Discord: Yeah, and you guys are going down!

Cream: Well, sorry. We won against you two.

Eggman and Discord: What?

Dr. Eggman: Grr! You'll pay for this time, fools!

They, the villains left. Cream, Fluttershy, Shadow, Gilda, Silver, Trixie, Cheese and Angel let everybody out of the trap and they are totally free.

Tails: You did it Cream! You saved our lives!

Cream: Why thank you.

Twilight Sparkle: Well done Fluttershy! You saved us all!

Fluttershy: Thank you so much for you all.

Tails: Come on guys, let's go to the game show tonight!

Then, everyone followed Tails and Twilight Sparkle to the game show tonight. Later, during the game show, Amy and Pinkie are hosts and introduced the first party game.

Amy Rose: Who's ready to play the first party game?

Everyone: We do!

Pinkie Pie: All right, so let the games begin! Hit it Espio and Octavia!

Espio and Octavia started playing voila as the first party game starts.

Amy Rose: Bunnie! Apple Bloom! Come on down!

Bunnie and Apple Bloom walked up to Amy and Pinkie. And so, the game show was incredible, everybody loved it so much. And they lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
